The present invention relates to batteries.
Batteries, such as alkaline batteries, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries have a cathode, an anode, a separator and an alkaline electrolyte solution. The cathode is typically formed of manganese dioxide, carbon particles, alkaline electrolyte solution, and a binder. The anode can be formed of a gel including alkaline electrolyte solution and zinc particles. The separator is disposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrolyte solution, which is dispersed throughout the battery, can be a hydroxide solution such as potassium hydroxide.